


A Little Selfish

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Rain, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's okay to be a little selfish.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 38





	A Little Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is short as well as my first ever fanfiction!! It's really self-indulgent since Tsukki is def my favorite Haikyuu!! boy. Since there aren't many male reader Tsukki fanfictions I made one of my own. Comments and kudos appreciated!

Today was a rainy Saturday, your favorite kind of day. On days like this, you could snuggle up in your bed all day without anyone judging you or wear warm pajamas instead of normal clothes. But, most of all, it was the perfect cuddling weather.  
You pulled up the thick covers of the bed you shared with your boyfriend, Kei Tsukishima, and started scheming. "Tsukki~!" You called, still wrapped up in the covers. No response. Was he ignoring you? "Tsukishimaaaa!" You called again.   
Still no response. He's definitely ignoring you.   
Groaning, you got out of the bed and slowly crept toward the living room where you both spent the majority of your time. Target acquired.   
You snuck up behind your boyfriend and wrapped him in a hug from behind. "Tsukkiiii. Don't ignore meeee." You whine, still clutching him from behind.   
Tsukishima sighs. "Fine." He groaned, pulling you over the back of the couch next to him.   
"It's really cold today." You sighed, looking up at Tsukishima.   
"Mhm." He nodded.   
"And rainy."  
"Yup."   
"Soooo.." You gazed up at him, fidgeting with your hands.   
Knowing what you wanted, Tsukishima sighed, smiling slightly, and pulled you closer to him. You rested your head on his shoulder, wrapping your arms around him. Tsukishima did the same.   
After a few minutes of comfortable silence and cuddles, you decided to speak. "I love you Tsukki." You sighed, pressing your head into his chest.   
"Love you too." He responded, cupping your cheeks and kissing your forehead.


End file.
